


Your Friendly Neighborhood Relationship Councilor

by Rinienne



Category: Marvel (Comics), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Discussions of Interspecies Sex Logistics, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Other, POV Outsider, Stan Lee Cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinienne/pseuds/Rinienne
Summary: Jessica Drew had a plan for a quiet evening at home with her son. Instead, she ended up helping an alien goo monster to rescue its... whatever the symbiote and Brock were to each other. Well, the evening ahead was long, and she was going to learn all about it too.





	Your Friendly Neighborhood Relationship Councilor

**Author's Note:**

> Set between First Host and the symbiote god ark. It was better in my head. No beta, so please forgive typos and errors.

The weather wasn’t cold this early in the fall, but the chilly wind was stronger five hundred feet above the ground, and Jessica hugged herself tighter, trying to huddle into own arms for warmth.

The sun had already had time to set, but it wasn’t late, so the streets below her were crowded, traffic still heavy on the roads that sunk into a soft, orange from the streetlights glow. It made a task of tracking down a single car a little difficult, but not impossible. Not when a very unsettling presence in the back of her skull was pointing her in a general direction of where to go.

She supposed it could’ve been doing a better job, but it was boiling with anger, flashing images of blood, of bodies torn into pieces, bones loudly snapped broken.

“Stop it!” she hissed, fighting an urge to shiver, and not because of cold this time. “You said you won’t kill anyone!”

**“We won’t, we promised,”** the presence in her head responded.  **“But can imagine. Self-indulgence.”**

“Your fantasies are seriously messed up,” she cringed in repulsion.

**“Deserve it. Took Eddie,”** it replied.

About an hour ago, Brock’s symbiote literally dropped onto her head out of nowhere, pleading her to help it. She wasn’t sure how it managed to find her, or why it sought her out in the first place. Neither she was sure why she’d agreed to do it, because it was supposed to be a quiet evening at home with her son, and not a rescue operation for a criminal and a monster from outer space.

Jessica really hoped she wasn’t going to regret it.

**“They are on the move again,”** the thing announced, and she felt her entire body lurch towards the edge of the roof.

“Wait, wait!” she tried to protest, but her body didn’t listen to her, controlled by the entity inside. “Oh, for crying out loud!” she groaned as it jumped off the building, starting to fall rapidly towards the street below.

Warm, soft black substance sipped through her skin, enveloping both of her hands, and just before the two of them reached the ground, a thick rope of web shut from under a bone-like plate above their shared wrist. It attached to the building on the other side of the road, altering the angle of their movement, propelling them forward, and as much as she didn’t enjoy to be controlled, she needed to admit swinging from building to building was a little cool.

“Ok, that’s enough,” she said as they reached the next rooftop, trying to sound as commanding as she could. “I swear I’ll kick you out and go home if you won’t stop.”

A shiver ran down her entire body, and Jessica was certain it didn’t belong to her either.  **“Need to follow. Need to save Eddie,”** it repeated like a broken record. There was a range of emotions coming from the symbiote, genuine fear mixing with all consuming rage, anxiety of being separated from its bonded host.

Jessica knew little about people who took Brock, only that they had enough knowledge to hurt them, carrying sonic rifles. 

She wasn’t sure why they needed him either, and honestly she couldn’t say she cared, but anyone who could take down Venom was a bad news in her books, so stopping them would be the good that came from her current predicament.

“And we will, I promise, just need to determine which car he’s in,” she replied pointing down.

Unlike the previous time she had to save Brock, there wasn’t a conveniently labeled, armored SUV. Whoever took him this time, shoved him into a completely unremarkable vehicle, which was so easy to lose in a flow of traffic.

**“It’s still moving in this direction. Check every car.”**

“I’m not tearing roofs from civilian cars. In fact, I’m not getting close until we determine the correct one,” Jessica rolled her eyes. “Just need to follow them for a bit.”

The symbiote flinched, trembled with uncertainty, as if there was a mental debate inside it. To Jessica’s relief, after a short moment, she felt it if not relax, at least loosen the hold on her body.  **“Very well. Let’s follow,”** it agreed in defeat, yet it didn’t even tried to hide how much against the idea it was.

Ignoring its displeasure, Jessica looked down again. There were at least a dozen of cars on the part of the road the symbiote’s link was beaconing to. If they watched them for a little while, most of them were going to change course, and they would be able to pinpoint the one they needed.

She started to glide from building to building, completely in control of her movements again, but every single emotions that the symbiote was experiencing, was still pushing against the back of her mind, its anxiety rising with each passing minute.

“Is it always like that for the two of you? Able to know what each of you feel and think at all time?” she asked.

**“No,”** the current cohabitant of her body answered.  **“I usually can control it. Too angry, too worried, to distracted now to pay attention to minor details.”**

She groaned quietly at how it described her discomfort as a minor detail. “If they went as far as kidnapping him, they wouldn’t just kill him in the car. And we will have a drop on them before they reach their destination,” she reassured instead.

There was a moment of silence from the other one, as if it considered her words. Then it actually let out a sigh inside her brain. She knew it didn’t have lungs, and didn’t breathe the same way as most animals. Moreover, it would’ve been impossible to do while inside her body, so the entire gesture was aimed entirely to demonstrate its displeasure.

**“Know that. Don’t like to be apart.”**

“But you’re constantly together at any other time. Are you not giving each-other space? Alone time?”

**“Space between us now. Don’t like it.”**

“You know how unhealthy this could be for a human?”

Jessica expected it to argue, but to her complete surprise it turned quiet again, thoughtful.

This pause gave her an opportunity to access the situation below. Several cars that they followed made various turns, but the link was still telling her Brock was moving in a straight line. 

**“Unhealthy? Why?”** the symbiote asked finally.

The question made Jessica pause, think about her next words. Raising a child, she’d read a lot on the topics like separation anxiety, yet she really doubted it could be applied to the Venom situation. “It’s just... people’s life shouldn’t circle around a single person. They need to have something else in it. Perhaps, different friends to talk to, or different hobbies.”

**“We do have different hobbies,”** the symbiote perked up.  **“Eddie needs to sleep, and I watch medical shows on TV.”**

“Medical shows?” Jessica reappeared slowly, wondering why the other was interested in something like that. It reminded her once again, she was helping an alien who sometimes ate people’s faces, and possibly used television to learn how to do it more efficiently.

**“Yes!”** it replied cheerfully.  **“On the episode last Friday, Doctor Valinski found out that her fiancé was cheating on her with an intern. Hope they break up. Never liked the guy.”**

It took a moment to catch up with the meaning of what the symbiote was saying. Jessica was crawling over the side of a building, ready for another leap, and she almost lost her balance, wanting to double over laughing. She did neither of it, however, managing to regain control over her reactions the last second.

“That’s... that’s a good start,” she nodded, still unable to hide an amused smirk. She decided not even try mentioning that sleeping wasn’t a hobby, instead she saw an opportunity for a new angle. “So you like romantic dramas. And what if Eddie meet somebody one day, a woman he’ll fall in love with. I mean, I heard he was married to one, so I assume that’s what he pref—“

Apparently, it was a very wrong thing to say, because before she even finished speaking, her vision turned red, rage and fear filling her, shaking her so hard that this time she did lose her grip, sliding down the smooth glass surface of the building’s exterior almost two floors, before managing to get a grip again.

**“Eddie wouldn’t. He would leave me again,”** Venom growled, yet it sounded uncertain, scared even.

“No, no. Him finding somebody wouldn’t mean he would leave you, that’s the point I was trying to—“ this time it was a sudden realization that made her fall silent. “Oh my god,” she stopped midway her climb, trying to process the idea. “Are you guys actually a couple?”

The symbiote has to make an effort to calm itself down, enough to be able to speak again.  **“Yes,”** it replied simply.  **“Eddie is mine.”**

The pair kept calling each-other ‘my other,’ Brock considered the symbiote’s child to be his as well, but all this time Jessica was under the impression their relationship was just a strong friendship, a trusted partnership.

She tried not to be judgemental, she really wasn’t. By this point she’d talked to the alien enough to understand there were at least parts of its personality somebody could’ve gotten attracted to.

“Alright,” she sighed in defeat trying to focus on the cars below them. By this point the strange homing signal on the back on her mind indicated that Brock changed the direction of his movements, but so did two more cars that were there from the start. That left them with only three possible option: a blue convertible, a red sedan, and an old model family SUV. “I still think it would be better for you to give each-other time off, but let’s focus on the task at hand. We’ll get your boyfriend’s sorry ass, and you could discuss it with each other.”

The symbiote hummed in her mind.  **“Had been on Earth long enough. Understand human standards of attractiveness. Not a sorry ass. Eddie’s ass is great.”**

Jessica made a strange strangled sound that she had no idea she was even capable on producing prior to this point. ”No, it’s just a saying,” she started to explain, before she felt a strange sort of amusement coming from the other, replacing the leftovers of its subsiding anger from earlier. “Oh, you didn’t!” she rolled her eyes allowing herself to chuckle, realizing the symbiote was joking.

Or at least partially, because there was something prideful in his emotions too, as if it was also showing off before her.

That, in turn, made Jessica’s thoughts wonder in the direction she knew she shouldn't allow them to.

Did they... how?

A series of gabbled images appeared in her head. They were snapets of bare skin enveloped in patches of black tar-like substance. Some of the patches were rising upwards, forming prolonged appendages that reached everywhere, touching, caressing.

Then it stopped abruptly, the other inside her shivering with concern.  **“Sorry. Didn’t mean to show. Private. Got distracted by your thoughts,”** it started to apologize, sounding sincere this time. 

The tall skyscrapers were becoming a little more sporadic as they were slowly leaving the heart of Manhattan, yet it hadn’t yet become problematic to move around. Jessica jumped from a shorter building’s roof, needing to glide over two constructions in between her and the next building. She landed on the glass and immediately leaned her forehead against its cool surface. 

“Yeah, that’s a new level of oversharing altogether,” she exhaled, feeling her checks burn.

**“You were thinking about it!”** the symbiote pointed out, his tone occusing, as it it was completely her fault.

“Not is  _ such _ details!” she protested, then added a little calmer. “More in theoretical terms. Like. Your species reproduce asexually, you just spawn an offspring when the time comes. What kind of interest would you even have in human mating rituals?”

The symbiote fell silent for a longer moment this time, and Jessica thought it was the end of it. It was ok, because it wasn’t really her business. She was just a little curious, as not every day you met a guy who dated — and apparently slept with — an alien goo monster that cohabited his body.

Dammit, there’s no way she could ever look at the guy the same way again.

One more of the cars they followed, the blue convertible, took a left turn, leaving them with only two options, and she decided it was the time to move closer, starting to slide down, towards the road.

**“Can completely integrate ourselves into the host’s nervous system. Feel what the host feels. Enjoy human sex a great deal. We like orgasms.”**

This time Jessica groaned both inwardly and out loud. “You surely could’ve stopped at the first sentence.”

It was almost possible to _feel_ the thing grin inside her head as it spoke, and Jessica decided to drop the topic altogether, before she learned every single detail about their sex life. She didn’t think she was emotionally ready for it.

Then the symbiote spoke again, intonation more serious. **“We don’t experience everything the same, don’t have same feelings. So the closeness for emotional intimacy too. We love Eddie.”**

Jessica suddenly started to feel a little guilty. She never liked Venom, always considering both of them a menace to the city. And yes, maybe they were at one point in the past, but she herself started as a Hydra agent, so it was rather hypocritical not to even try giving them a second chance.

Besides, the longer she spoke to the symbiote, the more she was starting to see its... their positive sides. A little messed up, a little prone to brag, with a slightly skewed perspective on personal boundaries, but they weren’t really all bad. Hell, to tell the truth, they were more human than some people she dealt with in the past.

**“Neither we read each-other thoughts, like you think. Trust each-other.”**

“But you read mine now.”

Another pause.  **“Need to know you won’t hurt us, won’t hurt Eddie. We’ve been hurt so many, many times.”**

“Yeah, I get it,” she nodded feeling another pang of guilt. “Maybe I did—“ she continued and then something interrupted her, a strong sensation of wrongness pierced through her mind.

The other inside her head screeched and jumped towards the source of the disturbance, dragging Jessica with them. It was uncoordinated, but they didn’t have time to think about what they were doing. The human part of Venom was in danger and the link between the two halves was screaming at them because of it.

There had been only about fifty feet between them and the ground when it happened, and together they landed on the road, right in the middle of traffic. Immediately, Jessica heard the screech of tires, a sound of metal colliding with metal, but the symbiote ignored it, too focused on running after the red sedan.

“What did I tell you about taking control?!” Jessica yelled thought the sounds of traffic.

**“Eddie. Danger. Have to help. Please help,”** it pleaded again.

“What am I doing in your opinion?!”

It took several seconds for the other to react, another half a second for her to realize, she was regaining the control over her actions, continuing to run down the road by the force of inertia alone.

Then she noted the symbiote move inside her, slither towards her skin, starting to envelop her in the warmth of their being. There was strength in them, raw power that she was now capable to sense with every cell of her body. She thought, if she hit really hard, she could level half a block, and it felt incredible, unlike anything she’d ever experienced.

They didn’t even need to exert themselves to reach the red sedan in one leap, landing on its roof, the car bouncing at the impact. They leaned in, looking through the windshield.

It weren’t Brock and his kidnappers inside, but an elderly man with gray hair and equally gray mustache who wore a pair of glasses in thick black frame. Seeing them, he didn’t even slow down, as if he was fairly used to things like that. He turned his head, however, giving his unwanted passengers an annoyed look. “Get off,” he waved his hand dismissively.

**“Sorry,”** Jessica apologized and realized the voice she spoke with didn’t belong to her, but was much deeper and raspier. The other around her skin grinned, several rows of their sharp teeth reflecting in the glass of the windshield, their long tongue flapping in the wind.  **“We will be on our way now,”** she added and started to turn around.

It was just in time to see the green SUV derailing from its curse, its side scratching against the vehicle in the adjacent lane, sending an array of sparks into the air. There was a visible commotion inside of it, a struggle of people fighting, and Jessica prepared for another jump.

“That’s why I like Captain America better!” the elderly man yelled as they started to move.

Calculating their shared, improved strength was a little difficult, and they almost missed their next target, managing to grab onto the car’s side only at the last moment.

People inside noticed their presence immediately, starting to shout at each other. Jessica’s hearing was already enhanced, but after becoming Venom, together they were capable of picking the finest of details. They heard panic in the kidnapers’ voices, hearts beating faster in fear, and a wicked satisfaction settled at the pit of their stomach — terrified pray always tasted so much better.

All this cacophony of noises was mixing with a voice that didn’t sound afraid, but excited instead. “Love,” Brock called his partner gently, and every last trace of violent thoughts disappeared from the symbiote’s mind.

They crawled to the front of vehicle, jumping off and planting their feet into the ground, their claws digging into the concrete, leaving deep furrows in the road as they braced themselves against the car. It managed to drag them a good twenty feet, before finally stopping on its tracks.

Venom grinned widely looking at the terrified driver, their tongue extending further to lap at the windshield. **“Hi there,”** they almost purred.

Both of the back doors opened, a goon with a sonic weapon jumping out of one of them, his companion flying out, kicked by Brock, from the other. Jessica felt the symbiote almost tremble with excitement seeing his beloved human, but they couldn’t react to it in any other manner as the rifle in the goon’s hands was now pointed at them.

The guy took a shot, and Jessica moved fast, surprised how easy it was to dodge. Her superhuman reflexes were combining with the symbiote’s, multiplying their speed and reaction to the point she would’ve never been able to achieve on her own. It made the earlier rush of excitement return, becoming almost intoxicating.

In one short leap, she was in front of the goon, rising her hand to immobilize him, feeling the bioelectricity of her venom blast traveling up her spine and down her arm.

Then the other pulled her hand, tugging it upwards a fraction of the second before the blast tore from her palm. What was intended as a small zap, shot into the sky like a pillar of green light, stronger and more potent than Jessica thought her body could ever produce.

If the symbiote hadn’t stopped her, she would’ve killed the guy.

The realization took her so completely by surprise, she almost missed the criminal grunt moving away, aiming his rifle again. Instead of trying anything fancy, she simply punched him in the face, the guy falling to the ground like a bag of bricks.

**“Sorry, sorry,”** the other apologized.  **“I know you asked not to take control. Couldn’t let you kill.”**

“No, no, it’s ok,” Jessica shook her head. “Thank you, actually,” she smiled and felt the large maw around her face spread in a fang-filled grin.

“Well, took you long enough,” came a third voice, one that send another thrilled shiver down the symbiote’s form.

Jessica turned in the direction it came from and... hurried to look someplace else, because she saw Brock standing in the middle of the street completely naked, and seemingly unphased by this fact, even if it couldn’t have been more than fifty degree.

Something akin a prideful glee passed to her from the alien, and they started to untangle themselves from her, reaching for their bonded host, turning into a bigger, more familiar shape of Venom, that now towered over the crash scene looking incredibly happy.

Cold night air touched Jessica’s shoulders, and she immediately started to miss the warmth of the other, the incredible rush of power that was no longer surging down her body. 

She ignored the feeling, focusing on the surrounding now. They still stood in the middle of the road, a traffic jam forming behind them, angry people yelling from their cars to move. Most of the crooks that kidnapped Brock were unconscious by this point, completely incompetent against the man without the advantage of their sonic rifles. There was one last terrified guy awake inside the vehicle, still clutching into the steering wheel to the point his knuckles were turning white.

“It looks like you didn’t even need our help,” Jessica shrugged.

**“Thank you anyway,”** Venom replied ripping the car door from its hinges and webbing the driver, so he couldn’t move a single muscle.

“Don't mention. This was a one time deal,” she decided to clarify, just in case it wasn’t obvious. “Who were they, anyway?”

“Don’t know. I think they were trying to capture my other, but they blasted them out of me and didn’t notice. Knocked me unconscious, then tried to knife me down when noticed I didn’t have the symbiote,” he chuckled then, voice deep, completely nonhuman. “Turns our trying to stab somebody, tends to wake them up.”

Jessica nodded in understanding. Somewhere in the distance, she could hear the cries of police sirens, and while usually she didn’t mind hanging around, this time she thought it was for the best to move.

Venom, as it seemed, had a similar idea. Looking around the area, their gaze stopped at the roof of the tallest building, and they nodded Jessica to follow. Attaching their webbing to the top floor section of if, they took her by the hand to assist in hurried escape.

The toothy face of the symbiote moved off Brock’s head, revealing the man underneath. “You wanna go grab a drink?” he asked as they reached the rooftop.

“Uh, thanks but no,” she shook her head, allowing herself to stretch, starting to feel a little tired from the events of the day. “Had to be home almost two hours ago, so I’ll just go.”

Venom was silent, standing in front of Jessica completely still. “You want it?” Brock hummed thoughtfully, talking most likely to the symbiote.

Black tendrils that was wrapped around Brock’s shoulders started move. They shifted a little further, forming something akin a second head with a familiar pair of white eyes and a row of sharp teeth.  **“Spider Woman, Spider Woman!”** they spoke out loud. **“Can we hang your again? Crush some criminals? Healthier relationship for Eddie? Friday?**

Jessica opened her mouth, looking back and forward between the pair. “You would be ok with this?” she asked addressing the man.

Brock raised an eyebrow, as if the question surprised him. “Uh, that’s their choice, really,” he said with a shrug. “Besides, I needed some time to finish my article, anyway.”

“In this case, sure,” she nodded still a little astonished. “I suppose we could team up for another evening.”

Even if the symbiote lacked most of human facial muscles, and it was usually difficult to read their expressions, Jessica couldn’t miss how pleased they become. Grinning widely, they nuzzled into their host’s cheek.

Brock wasn’t reacting as enthusiastic as his other, and to Jessica it almost seemed there was a part of him that was upset about this arrangement. Yet, there was a soft smile on his lips too, making her see he was ready to make sacrifices, same as any other person for the sake of those they loved.

It made Jessica understand that she was not entirely correct about them before. Yes, what they had looked weird and unhealthy, but it was obvious to her now that they tried to make it better, make it work. Somehow, it made them look so utterly... normal.

“I don’t mind that drink either, Brock,” she smiled starting to turn away. “Just maybe another time.”

“Talk about it Friday?” he practically beamed.

“Sure thing,” she waved her hand before jumping of the roof, flying into the night and towards home.

It turned out, she didn’t regret helping them at all.


End file.
